


Surprise

by TricksterxArchangel



Category: MCU
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterxArchangel/pseuds/TricksterxArchangel
Summary: It was just supposed to be a quick trip to the mainland, a stop in the gallery shops; the sweet shop & the bakery. Then three glorious hours at the used bookshop. Loki got more then he  bargained for.





	Surprise

It wasn’t like New Asgard was off-limits to Humans. They visited all the time in fact & that wasn’t counting the Avengers. They were actually starting up a rather booming little tourist operation, thanks surprisingly to Loki. He’d seen how readily Humans tossed their hard-earned money away for cheap trinkets in many of the places he had been with Thor & an idea had come to him. Their People made beautiful crafts that were uniquely ‘Asguardian’, Loki argued they could easily charge exorbitant amounts of money & Humans would pay it, because they believed they were getting something ‘Alien’, & in a way they were; from a certain point of view. Thor managed to talk down his prices to a more fair amount, not quite the 300% markup Loki had suggested & their new, albeit small tourist trade started to flourish.

It started to flourish so much that a a few of their tradespeople actually had quite a bit of surplus merchandise. But it was getting too cold & the seas too rough that Humans would likely not be coming to visit until the Spring. So Loki packed up the jewelry & woven goods into his pocket dimension & went to mainland Norway to barter for their inclusion in gallery shops. He had the names of his people who made the lovely pieces & he hoped by getting them in gallery shops, that would get them more recognition. Yule was coming, so he had high hopes that the pieces would sell with handsome commissions for the artists who made them, & his contact information left he then visited several shops.

He went to a sweet shop that he knew Thor liked & bought them out of his Brother’s favorite toffee. That he also bought them out of his favorite fudge was incidental. At the Bakery he bought a dozen Snickerdoodles. Then he went to the shop he was most looking forward to for himself, the used bookshop. He spent three hours in there, finally coming out with the collected works of Mark Twain, a copy of _Call of the Wild, Anne of Green Gables_ , & another full set of _Harry Potter_ books. The boy Wizard books were very popular amongst the younger refugees, so Loki was always on the lookout for more copies of them to add to their growing library; though sometimes he simply gifted them to families as well. 

He was walking through the early evening when he saw a flash of blonde & red out of the corner of his eye, down a side street. While he was on the High Street, that side street was decidedly rougher, & the height of what he saw was barely up to his knee. Intrigued he doubled back & headed down the street. The further down the warren of side streets & alleys he went, the rougher the neighborhood became. He knew he was being led by his little blonde friend, because they stayed just far enough ahead & would very clearly wait for him, he finally saw it was a very grubby & underfed little girl with the most Gods-awful haircut he’d ever seen on a little girl; & he should know, he saw it on Sif once when she hacked all her hair off at the tender age of four & a half (her mother had sobbed for days & then smacked her husband for leaving the dagger where Sif could reach it). She clutched a stuffed animal of some sort & at one point he had to chuckle, it was a wolf. His little Red Riding Hood was definitely a Little Wolf. 

He finally began to tire of their little cat & mouse game, mostly because it became clear to him that _she_ was tiring,  & it was getting cold. She could be no more then five, if that & her little cloak was made of cheap material, not meant to truly keep her warm as it got colder. She was being watched like a hawk from windows & doorways, this was clearly some kind of test for her. Suddenly he materialized in front of her & she gasped, her eyes he saw now that he was this close were bright green; her bottom lip trembled & he knew what was coming before he could stop it. She began to wail like the tiniest Banshee that ever was, fat tears rolling down her cheeks as she clutched her stuffed wolf to her chest. 

“Oh bloody Hel.” Loki muttered, looking around as the rest of her unsavory ‘family’ began to slowly close in. Without thinking he grabbed the little girl up, not even caring that she was a grubby mess & holding her close as he teleported away. When he popped into existence in Thor’s private study, he was holding a screaming toddler & had the most bewildered expression on his face as he looked at his Brother. “Supriiiiiise.”


End file.
